


Heartspell

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Welcome to the Multiverse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Weird crossover that shouldn't make sense frankly but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: What if Dumbledore used a spell to find the greatest sources of power on Earth, and it led him to the Guardians and the Regents? Well, the Order heads to Heatherfield to find this power, and convince them to help fight Voldemort.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing popped into my head one day, I wrote it down, then I forgot about it. I found it today while on a posting binge, so... tell me if you like it, I might continue it.  
> Short little prologue.

A meeting had just begun, and a very old man levitated a massive book onto the table. 

“Uh, what?” asked a young woman with bright pink hair..

The old man announced, “I have discovered an ancient spell known as the Heartspell.”

“A love spell?” sniggered a dark-haired young man.

“No, a spell to find the most powerful items in the universe; Hearts.”

“Uh, there’s a lot of those.” pointed out a man with graying, light brown hair and many scars.

“No, I mean a magical object. Each of the many worlds has one.”

“Okay… so we find the Heart of Earth?” said the pink-haired girl.

“Ah, but there may be more than one Heart here. It says in this book that one world, called Candracar, gifts its Heart to a group of girls, called Guardians, on the condition that they help all the worlds. The Guardians are traditionally from Earth.”

“So, we find these Hearts-things and defeat Voldemort with them?” Growled a man with a wildly spinning blue eye. “Seems suspicious.”

“Ah, Alastor, it will work.” The old man opened the book and stopped on a page. “Here.”

He pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and a quill and ink. “Virtutes elementorum, invenietis corda indica mihi ubi pascant adiuva me inveniet virtutem! Cordis qui custodes terrae? Qui sunt custodes Cor Kandrakar?”

The quill began to move on its own. It wrote:

_ Heatherfield, California, United States. _

_ Earth Heart: A boy, a cat, a dormouse. _

_ Candracar Heart: Five girls. _

The old man beamed. “To Heatherfield we go!”

A plump, red-haired woman sighed. “I better start packing.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re traveling?” shrieked fourteen-year old Ginevra Weasley. Her current roommate, fifteen-year old Hermione Granger, sighed. Heavily.   
“Oh don’t sigh at me Hermione!” Ginny snapped. “I don’t have proper traveling clothes! Do you think Harry would like me in this dress?”  
Hermione suppressed a sigh. Harry had confessed, yesterday while they read an old book in the drawing room, that Ginny’s constant attentions made him uncomfortable. She sympathized. Greatly. Ginny seemed obsessed with him.   
“Ginny, I don’t think he even cares. He’s a guy, he doesn’t notice those things.” Hermione was trying really hard to stay patient.   
Ginny gave her a disbelieving look and opened her mouth-  
“Wait, school!” exclaimed Hermione. “What about school?”  
Ginny rolled her eyes. “Who cares about school?”  
“Well, you might not care about your future but I do!” snapped Hermione. “If I don’t go to school, I don’t learn things, I won’t pass my OWLs! Those are this year!”  
“Calm down, I’m sure Dumbledore’s got it all planned out.” Ginny replied.   
Hermione stared at Ginny for a long moment. Then she closed her eyes, breathed in, opened her eyes, breathed out, and went back to packing while inwardly ranting about useless old goats with grand plans who never stopped to think about what those grand plans meant for the people around him.  
Meanwhile, in another room, fifteen-year old Ronald Weasley was sitting on his bed, watching his roommate, fifteen-year old Harry Potter, pack.  
“Why are you packing?” asked Ron.  
Harry straightened and regarded Ron with a bemused look. “Weren’t you listening? We’re traveling to America for Order business.”  
Ron gaped at him. “What?”  
Harry rolled his eyes and kept packing.   
After a moment, Ron started tossing stuff into his trunk with reckless abandon.   
Meanwhile, in Heatherfield…   
Fourteen-year-old Will Vandom looked up from her homework with a frown. A tingling sensation raced across her skin. She rubbed her temples, confused. Nausea twisted and slithered through her insides.   
“Ooh…” she mumbled, feeling sick. A pain pulsed through her, every nerve for a moment reacting to some unknown stimulus. Then it faded and she exhaled slowly.   
In front of her, hanging from her desk lamp, the Heart of Candracar started glowing brighter.   
She slowly reached out, cupping the Heart, and let out a hiss of breath as pain flashed through her palm. The Heart was burning. A sudden certainty entered her mind- someone’s looking for us they’re coming for us we’re being hunted- and then was gone.   
In the Silver Dragon, thirteen-year-old Hay Lin gasped as pain ripped through her nerves. A sudden flash of knowledge hit her- someone’s hunting us we’re going to be found- she breathed out sharply and pressed her palms over her mouth.   
In the Lair house, thirteen-year-old Irma Lair felt like she was burning, her blood hot as it roared through her veins. She knew, without understanding how- they’re gonna find us- the water in the pipes rumbled comfortingly in the walls of her room.   
In a penthouse apartment, fourteen-year-old Cornelia Hale felt like she was being ripped apart. How she kept from screaming she had no idea. And then the pain was gone and a new idea faded into her mind- the monsters are human- she sank against the wall and ran shaking hands through her hair.   
In a large suburban house, thirteen-year-old Taranee Cook felt flames racing through her body. Her skin felt hot, feverish, and then it was gone and she knew something- hunters or hunted which do you wanna be- now she felt cold and afraid.   
In another suburban home, fifteen-year-old Matt Olsen felt cold, like ice. He felt frozen. He felt like a glacier.   
In the back of his mind, Shagon’s wings spread- no no not the prey never again- his back thudded into the wall and he stared, wide-eyed, at Mr. Huggles, who was chittering and squeaking.   
All five Guardians and all three Regents knew without understanding that something was going to happen.   
Something bad.


End file.
